someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Missingno's Revenge
Has anyone ever heard of Missingno? It's a pretty strange Pokemon. I heard a lot about him so I actually tryed looking for it. It took a little bit but when I got to where you find him I tried to engage battle with him but he wouldn't show up. So I thought I already beat him so I checked my pokemon but he wasn't there, my game played normally and everything was fine. So I left the town disappointed to find that missingno wasn't there but when I left the town I went in battle. It was Missingno. "What the hell," I thought. He's normally inside the town but he was out of his normal spot which was odd. Anyways, so I tried to capture him but it didn't work. I used up so many ultra balls then eventually all my Pokemon got killed by it. So I thought I would reset the game because the pokemon I had were at a ridiculously high level. I tryed to reset but the game said "You cannot reset the game. ~missingno" I was shocked to see that he knew what I was trying to do. So I spent more time trying to play normally and I eventually had no more ultraballs or even masterballs. I was really getting bored and realized it was time for bed but I couldn't sleep. Missingno appeared in my dreams. He was saying stuff like: "What do you want from me," and "You thought you could capture me? Well no, I'll capture YOU first." I heard something at the door to see nothing there and eventually my game turned on and I was fighting Missingno, but my sprite wasn't showing up. When the text "WILD MISSINGNO APPEARED" I sent out an "Undead Charizard". This really confused me in 2 ways. 1. When did I ever get a Charizard? I never had one. 2. Why are my Pokemon "Undead"? Not only that but Missingno attacked first and he did a ONE HIT KILL on all my Pokemon. I lost again so I tryed resetting and it worked so I went back, got my pokemon stronger and fought Missingno again and I beat him. Sadly didn't capture him but I didn't really care. So I quit the game but it didn't work. I got the error message: "you're not going anywhere ~missingno (I'm coming for you)" I was shocked to see that he knew I was trying to quit. After that I went in battle with "Undead Missingno" then after that a text box appeared saying "would you like to see what I got?" It was a Yes or No question so I picked no because for some reason yes was unavailable. He replied with "too bad," and a bright light flashed and a Pikachu with no head was shown and Missingno was standing right behind it. When all this was done Missingno slowly getting bigger, bigger and bigger. Then a JUMP-SCARE came up and I literately screamed as loud as I could only to see that my city is abandoned. I felt a sudden chill go through me. I never played a Pokemon game ever again after this encounter. I still have Missingno haunting me in my sleep. I really hope he doesn't haunt me for the rest of my life. Halofan11 Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Sequel